ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Malcolm Gedo
Malcolm Gedo (マルコム · ゲドウ,'' lit. marukomu gedō'') is a character in Hajime no Ippo. He was Makunouchi Ippo's second opponent in the Survival Match of Asian Champions series. He is a boxer from the Philippines and reigning featherweight champion of the country. He is known as "The Magician" for his various tricks and deceptive tactics. His surname name is spelled Gedo in the English language translation of Hajime no Ippo Revolution. History Prior to his boxing career Gedo stole money off the streets to survive. These actions earned him a bullet in the shoulder and midsection as well as a scar that would remain there for much of his life. Gedo indicated that he had ambitions of reaching the world stage, but his loss against fellow countrymen Randy Boy Junior shattered his hopes and turned him into the greedy fighter he is now. As a result, he became fixated on earning money, offering to throw fights for large sums. Prior to his fight with Makunouchi Ippo, Gedo lost against Japanese ranker Fukui Kyosuke. He was skilful enough to control the fight and lose without making it blatantly obvious, surprisingly even Fukui. Kamogawa Genji, upon discovering the fixed match, laid down 2 million yen as prize money to goad Gedo into fighting seriously. Despite this, Gedo still did not care who his opponent was and offered the same deal to throw the match to Makunouchi. Makunouchi refused and offered his own cash reward if he managed to knock him out. Gedo's skill in boxing lets him take Ippo into the eighth round, a feat no other opponent has managed to achieve before their match. He ultimately loses however, when he is sent flying by Ippo's devastating barrage of hooks and a finishing uppercut. Despite his loss he was still being acknowledged as an amazing boxer. Although he claimed he still had his boxer's pride, he still took the fight money offered by Kamogawa and indicated that he would not change his ways at all, continuing to fight as a magician and, to Makunouchi's disappointment, fix matches. Match History Appearance Gedo, like many other characters from the Philippines in the series, possesses a noticeably dark skin tone. Similar to boxers of his weight class Gedo is muscular but flexible. He is depicted as a bald man with eyes that are low in depth, giving him a mocking yet menacing look in addition to his fearsome reputation. Like Morris West (another boxer from the Philippines), Gedo has prominent cheekbones. He also sports a scar on both his left shoulder and midsection from bullet wounds he received before initiating his boxing career. Personality Gedo was introduced as a crooked and greedy fighter. Everything has a price to him and he sees the ring as just another place for business. Because of this he doesn't even care if he wins or is bribed to lose, whatever makes him the most money. When pressured in the later rounds against Makunouchi Ippo however, Malcolm shows genuine fighting spirit and adept boxing abilities, though it is unknown if he carried this new characteristic away from his fight with Ippo. Boxing Style Malcolm Gedo is highly intelligent and an unorthodox out boxer who relies on tricks to confuse his opponent. He is known as "The Magician" for his tricks inside the ring and is known to wear his left glove with the strings loosened in order to throw a jab with an unclenched fist, giving off the impression that his reach is longer due to the glove's momentum with every punch. However, when pushed, he has shown great fighting spirit and real boxing skill. Techniques *Extending Punch *Counter *One Two *Uppercut Weaknesses Although he is regarded as a boxer with all parameters above-average, he has no outstanding physical strengths and endurance. Gallery 22.jpeg|Malcolm's short uppercut. Malcolm video game..jpeg|Malcolm in the PSP video game. Screen Shot 2014-03-03 at 5.56.26 PM.png|Trick number one: Disappearing Act Screen Shot 2014-03-04 at 8.36.28 AM.png|Trick number two: Extending Punch Screen Shot 2014-03-04 at 5.47.01 PM.png|Trick number three: The Finale Furry!!! Malcolm_PS3.png|Malcolm PS3 Trivia *Just like Mike Elliot, he has alot of similarities to real life undefeated professional boxer Floyd Mayweather, Jr., both in appearance, stance, defensive boxing style and also his love with money. Category:Active boxers Category:Male characters Category:Characters from the Philippines Category:Featherweights Category:Nationality Filipino Category:Boxers Category:Unorthodox Boxers Category:Out Boxers Category:Champions Category:Characters